Glasses
by nanashimai
Summary: Elsword menyukai Aisha, terutama saat dia membaca. Namun yang paling ia suka adalah melihat Aisha mengenakan kacamatanya. Oneshot Elsai. Fluff gejes.


**Apparently I'm not dead yet. Cuma kelewat sibuk sama sekolah, lanjutin ff lain, baca kuroko no basugay, gomen ;;**

**sebagai tanda minta maaf saya buat fandom Elsword yang udah lama saya tinggalin, saya buat fluff gejes berhubung ini pertama kali saya bikin fluff orz**

**prompt dari imagineyourotp di tumblr**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**  
**Aisha: Elemental Master**  
**Cover credit: pixiv illust id 34206741**

* * *

Ya, semua orang tahu tentang hobi membaca Aisha yang, bisa dibilang mencapai titik obsesif. Aisha tidak akan membiarkan siapapun meminjam, bahkan menyentuh koleksi buku—yang kini memenuhi kamarnya dan menyisakan _sedikit_ tempat hanya untuk membaca—kecuali kepada orang-orang yang sudah ia percayai. Saat dia membaca, seluruh konsentrasi dan perhatian gadis berambut ungu yang di kuncir dua itu akan sepenuhnya tertuju di lembar yang tengah ia baca, dan, jika kau berani mengganggu konsentrasinya sedikit, kau akan merasakan neraka (_Testimoni dari Chung yang tidak sengaja merebut bukunya untuk memberitahunya tentang makan siang, laki-laki malang itu mendapatkan bekas terbakar di rambutnya oleh bola api Aisha_).

Jujur saja, hobi Aisha ini terkadang membuat kecemburuan konyol terhadap benda mati yang tebal itu muncul dalam benak Elsword.

Elsword menyukai Aisha, terutama saat dia membaca. Dia suka memperhatikan Aisha yang terfokus seratus persen dengan bacaannya. Dia suka memperhatikan matanya bergerak dengan cepat mengikuti setiap barisan kalimat. Dia suka mendengar erangan senang maupun rintihan sedih yang terkadang Aisha keluarkan ketika mencapai 'klimaks dari bukunya', atau itulah yang sering gadis itu katakan.

Namun yang paling ia suka adalah melihat Aisha mengenakan kacamatanya.

Saat pertama kali Elsword memergoki Aisha tengah membaca sesuatu (_sebuah pamflet yang di edarkan penjual makanan di Hamel_) dan mengeluarkan kacamatanya, gadis itu langsung terlihat panik dan menyembunyikan kacamatanya di balik punggungnya dengan wajah merah. Mungkin hanya orang gila yang tidak akan mengatakan '_manis_' melihat ekspresi Aisha sekarang.

"Kacamata hanya akan mengganggu di tengah pertarungan." Aisha menjawab pertanyaan Elsword saat dia bertanya tentang kacamata itu. "...Lagipula, aku terlihat aneh dengan benda ini, bukan?"

Elsword bukanlah orang yang suka menipu dirinya sendiri. _Kacamata itu sangat cocok dengan Aisha_, bahkan membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang begitu terang-terangan?

Elsword masih memperhatikan Aisha yang sibuk membaca, sesekali mendorong kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk—sesuatu yang sering ia lakukan kalau dia sudah sampai di bagian yang menegangkan. Hobi membaca Aisha sepertinya membuatnya lebih perhatian dengan sekelilingnya, yang sepertinya membuat Rena bersyukur karena tidak harus mengingatkan Elsword supaya _tidak sengaja_ membakar rumah mereka saat berlatih dengan sihirnya.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu duduk di atas sofa ungu di sebelah Aisha, yang sepertinya tidak sadar, atau tidak peduli dengan laki-laki itu. Elsword memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang bisa ia tangkap sebelum Aisha mengganti halamannya. Dia menggerutu, membaca memang bukan hal yang ia suka lakukan (_latihan di atas teori adalah mottonya_) dan, ia bersumpah, Aisha membaca terlalu cepat!

Elsword mengambil kacamata dari wajah Aisha, membuatnya menerima erangan tidak puas dari gadis berambut ungu, dan dengan sigap melompat jauh sebelum menerima pukulan di kepala dengan buku tebal dengan cover dari gadis itu.

"Elsword, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak mengembalikan itu." Entah mengapa ancaman Aisha tidak membuatnya takut—dan memang tidak akan pernah—justru membuat Elsword semakin ingin menggodanya lagi.

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, Elsword mengenakan kacamata dengan frame ungu itu. Awalnya dia merasa pusing, namun perlahan dia mulai bisa menyesuaikan pandangannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Aisha. Dia merasa begitu puas karena bisa melihat wajah marah gadis itu lebih jelas dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat bagus?" Elsword melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mendorong jembatan di atas hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, seperti yang biasa Aisha lakukan.

Gadis berambut ungu itu hanya memutar bola matanya, terlihat jengkel. "Kau konyol, Elsword." Namun ketika melihat tatapan tidak puas dari laki-laki berambut merah itu, Aisha langsung melanjutkan setengah hati, "Mana bisa aku melihatmu kalau kau jauh begitu?"

"Hah! Kau akan memukulku kalau aku datang padamu, bukan?"

Aisha menggerutu lagi, sekarang tentang Elsword yang bersifat terlalu kekanak-kanakan, dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika gadis itu hanya beberapa langkah darinya, Elsword menangkap tangan gadis itu dan menariknya lebih dekat. Dan, sebelum gadis itu sempat memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, bibir Elsword sudah tertempel di bibirnya. Elsword menyukai wangi lavender dari sampo Aisha, dan rasa permen stroberi yang ia makan tadi pagi. Dan gabungan keduanya cukup membuat Elsword merasa gila.

Ciuman mereka hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, sebelum Elsword memutuskan hubungan antara bibir mereka. Dia buru-buru melepaskan kacamata dari wajahnya dan memasangkannya di wajah Aisha. Gadis itu sepertinya masih terlalu kaget untuk bergerak, dan Elsword tidak menghabiskan waktu lagi untuk kabur sebelum Aisha mengamuk—

"E-ELSWOOOOOORRDDD!"

Untung saja Rena datang sebelum Aisha bisa mengubah Elsword menjadi makan malam hari ini.


End file.
